


Two Saints And A Sinner

by Macs_Baby_Girl



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Boondock Saints - Freeform, F/M, Multi, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macs_Baby_Girl/pseuds/Macs_Baby_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I asked The Lord to send me a guardian angel. He sent me two."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Saints And A Sinner

Title: Two Saints And A Sinner  
Category: Movies » Boondock Saints  
Author: Missus MacManus  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Published: 08-28-14, Updated: 10-01-14  
Chapters: 4, Words: 8,470  
Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
TWO SAINTS AND A SINNER PART 1

I asked God for a guardian angel. He sent me two. Meant to be Connor/OC/Murphy, kinda ended up being more like Murphy/OC and Connor/OC (two separate girls)

I woke to a solid body pressed to my back, and my face buried in the crook of someone's neck.

Sleepily blinking in the morning light - okay, more like midday sun- I nuzzled my face closer into Connor's neck. My moving woke him; behind me, his twin, Murphy, slept on.

"Morning," I murmured, fingertips tracing circles on his chest.

He didn't reply for a moment- stole a kiss instead - he tasted of whisky and, surprisingly, some sort of spice cake.

"Mornin'," his soft Irish lilt melted my heart.

At first, it had been strange, having some sort of relationship with two men- brothers, nonetheless. Now? Not so much. The three of us slept in the same bed, piled together. They shared me between them, managing some incredible, mind blowing sex without crossing any weird, incestuous lines.

I sank into his kiss, moaning softly against his lips when his hand grabbed my ass and squeezed.

My first clue that Murphy had woken was the hand resting on my stomach reached up to grab my breast, and the other hand slid over my ass and stroked my pussy.

"Mm," I whimpered, turning my head to kiss the other Irishman, "hey."

I let them have their fun for a few moments before I rolled onto my belly, leaving them both frustrated.

"Sorry boys," I smirked, "but we've got things to do."

"Like wha', exactly?" Murph demanded.

"There's that party tonight," I said, my smile faltering.

"Still worried 'bout tha'?"

"Obviously."

"Ye'll be fine. There's a reason we're comin' with ya, lass."

"I hope so." I said, regaining my smirk.

They both noticed it.

"What?"

I jumped up.

"Last one to the bathroom has to shower alone!" I called, halfway down the hall already. Giggling as I heard the sound of a scuffle, I turned the water on. I wouldn't have minded two showers, to be honest.

I stepped into the shower, waiting patiently for the scuffling to die down. Moments later, the bathroom door opened and Murphy stepped into the shower, pressing my smaller body against the glass.

"Conn tried to pull the 'older brother' card," he informed me, "but I told him he's already yer favourite, so..."

"I don't have a favourite," I informed him.

"Yer a shit liar, lass. Oh well, ya like me well enough," he slipped a hand between my legs to prove his point.

"Mmm, that I do," I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him, letting the water and steam engulf us. He'd let his hair grow longer; it almost touched his shoulders, and I took great joy in running my fingers through it.

"C'mere." He lifted me up; I wrapped my legs around his waist, "yer beautiful, lass, and no matter who says shit tonight, ya gotta know we fuckin' love ya."

"I know," I said, my right hand tracing the tattoo on his neck, "I love both of you guys."

"'M fuckin' glad," he mumbled, the tip of his hardness pressing into my entrance. I rocked my hips, hoping he'd get the hint. He did, and slipped inside me, cursing and mumbling in Gaelic. I tried to keep silent for a while, but he didn't like that, and began to thrust into me almost roughly. Almost. Not quite.

"Mm, oh god, yeah... Mm... Fuck, Murph..." I moaned, feeling my body tense up under his ministrations- he nibbled and sucked at my nipples, licking the upside down crucifix tattooed between my breasts.

"Damn, lass, so fuckin' tight," he groaned as he thrust into me slowly, sensually, the tip of his cock hitting that sweet, sweet spot deep inside me.

"Fuck... Murph, I'm gonna..."

"Mm, I know, I can feel it..." He groaned into my ear.

I buried my face into his shoulder as pleasure built inside me. His breathing and thrusts were becoming more and more erratic, and I could tell he was close.

"Oh, god!" I cried, biting down on his collarbone as I felt my inner walls tighten around him.

"Fuck, lass..." He groaned, spilling himself inside me with several final deep thrusts.

I clung to him for a moment, my body already craving more. When I tried to kiss him, entice him into a second round, he tapped me lightly on the nose.

"Uh-uh," he winked, "my brother migh' just kill me if I keep ya to myself."

"Ohhhh, but Murph..." I whined, not adding that I wouldn't have minded him keeping me to himself. No. Bad thoughts. Go away.

"Thought ya preferred ma brother?"

"Like I said," I giggled, "I don't have a favourite..."

He rolled his eyes, but he kissed me hard before he left the bathroom, smirking and a spring in his step.

I let the warm water wash over me, waiting for the door to open again. I didn't hear Connor come in, so I figured Murph must have left the door open.

"Now tha' my lil brother's had his fun, lemme show ya how a real man does it," he growled huskily in my ear.

Honest to god, I tried not to have a favourite. And for the most part, I didn't. I had a pretty strong emotional bond with both of them, and tried not to favour one over the other.

The thing was, they were almost entirely different in bed. Murph was more likely to be passionate and sensual, but with the capability of roughness (especially when drunk), whereas Connor was something of a hurricane, rough and demanding, always leaving me aching for more, and when he was drunk, he got kinky. Real kinky. Okay, I lied, they BOTH leave me aching for more. Always. I'm never truly satisfied anymore unless they both take me, sometimes at the same time.

I sighed. I loved them both, but I knew if I allowed myself to explore my feelings for each of them, things would become very complicated indeed.

"Y'all are both real men," I rolled my eyes. The twins were competitive at the best of times. My existence, I had worried at first, would cause a rift between them. If anything, it just made their competing more of a game to them. Connor, at least, found it all amusing. Murphy, I think, secretly took it more personally.

I found my body being pressed against the wall for the second time that day, a pair of eager lips devouring mine, kissing and nibbling down my neck to my breasts, hands exploring my body. He was rough and didn't hesitate to enter me, taking the silent cues I gave him.

I had my legs locked around his muscled body, my hands in his hair, which he'd colored blonde a while back. Whimpers and moans escaped my lips as he pounded into me relentlessly.

"Oh fuck, fuck... Ohhhh... Fuuuuck, Conn... Yeah... Mmmm... Like that..." I moaned, my entire body trembling.

"Shhh, lass, don't wanna make my brother jealous now," holding me in place with one hand, his other went to my throat, pressing lightly. It wasn't hard enough to be uncomfortable, but it WAS hard enough to make my eyes roll back into my head in pleasure.

"Cum for me, baby," he groaned into my ear, "cum 'ard on my cock."

"Oh, Connor... Like that..." I moaned as he released his grip on my throat and my entire body exploded into orgasm. He joined me moments later, leaving a hickey on my left breast as he spilt deep inside me.

"Now. About tha' party," he said between heavy breaths, "ye'll be fine. We won't let anyone hurt ya."

"She won't hurt me," I said, "at least, not physically."

"Nobody's gon' hurt ya, lass." He repeated.

"I know..." I leaned my head on his chest, glad that he and his brother had come into my life.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"How do I look?" I asked as I stepped into the living room in the dress I'd chosen. Short, black, loose enough but with a definitive slink to it, it was casual enough to pair with my cherry-maroon Dr Martens.

The twins wore their usual black shirts, dark jeans, and matching black coats.

Murph wolf whistled and Connor made a very sexual gesture.

"Total fuckin' knockout." They said in unison.

I kissed them both.

"Alright, let's get this shit over with."

One of my old friends was turning twenty one finally. The party had also been used as a sort of reunion. Unfortunately with that reunion came old enemies, who were mutual friends with my friends.

In particular was the girl who had made high school absolute hell for me, turning everyone against me and almost causing me to commit suicide. More than once.

Even once we'd left school, she had caused problems within my friendship group until eventually everyone realised she was an asshole.

Unfortunately there were still a few people who bought into her shit. I wasn't afraid of her, per se, but I wasn't looking forward to her sneering, sly bitching, and staring all night either.

Luckily I had two gorgeous saints keeping watch.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When we got to Luke's house, his girlfriend Daisy answered the door.

"Hey, y'all," she hugged me, "haven't seen you in a while!"

She took in the silent twins behind me.

"Which one's your boyfriend, again?" She asked.

I didn't have to glance back to see the boys exchanging smirks.

"Neither and both," I replied, shrugging.

In the early days, the boys had taken turns posing as my boyfriend, but eventually it had gotten too confusing. It was a lot easier to be truthful about our poly type triangle.

"How different," Daisy's smile was genuine - I loved her, truly. Our friendship was always, unfortunately, rocky, given she was closer to the other girl than to me.

She was completely un judgemental though, an old soul and a hippy, covered in tattoos, piercings, and with tunnels in her ears.

"Everyone's out the back." She waved me on through and skipped back to the kitchen to check on the bagels she was making.

The boys flanked me as we walked out into the backyard. A dozen people, all familiar, were talking, drinking, and dancing. Among them I noticed friendly faces, like Rick, Jordan, and Rick's cousin Matt.

Unfortunately among them were the two people I really hoped weren't gonna show- my old nemesis Addison and her boyfriend.

Her boyfriend practically ignored me, which I was fine with. Her other main crony, Eric, was loitering nearby, and he threw me a typical filthy scowl when he saw me.

Murph saw it and flicked him off.

"Jaii," Addison said coldly, "long time no see!" She threw me a false smile.

"Addy." I nodded at her, preparing to make a beeline in the opposite direction.

"She woulda preferred if it were longer," Connor cut in.

Addison's green eyes flicked between the MacManus twins.

"New friends?" She asked mockingly, "or did you hire them to insult me for you?"

"Friends," I said calmly, "thankfully I can still make friends, despite your efforts to ruin my reputation."

"Pity."

"Oy, why don'tcha watch yer mouth, lady," Murphy suggested, clearly trying to keep a hold on his temper.

"Relax, Murph. Go get a drink with Conn, ok? I can handle this." I said softly.

The brothers' expressions told me they really didn't want to leave me behind, but I scowled until they went.

"Dark haired one your boyfriend? Or the blonde? As I recall you've had issues with both in the past," Addison smirked, "especially blondes."

"Oh, Addy," I rolled my eyes, "we left high school years ago. Still so childish, I see. At least when I speak against you I tell only the harsh truth."

"At least I didn't have rumours spread about me all through school."

"Least I didn't fake an eating disorder for attention." The words spit from my mouth before I could stop them.

"No." Her mouth twisted, "you actually had one. Tell me, how do your friends like your body? I bet they hate it, all covered in scars. Even that tattoo on your arm doesn't hide the past. Tell me, do they know why you had an E shaped scar on your arm? What about the rest of you? Or do they make you keep the lights off?"

Beside her, her boyfriend and Eric were sniggering.

"Or, are you too frigid to let anyone near you? Still touch and go?"

The old nickname from high school burned. I resisted the urge to look around for the twins; I was fairly sure Connor had gone inside with Luke, Rick, Jordan and Matt to raid the fridge.

"Bite me, Addison," I rolled my eyes, desperately trying to show I wasn't offended.

"Tell me, why'd they call you that again?" She pretended to think, "I mean aside from showing you that you have no friends... Oh yeah, that's right, you led a guy on, decided you didn't want to fuck him, and ran off... I remember laughing so hard... Touch and go..."

I felt an arm snake around my waist.

"Thought I told ya to watch yer mouth," Murph said, his breath smelling strongly of alcohol.

"Let me ask you something," Addison said, aware that the entire gathering was starting to show interest, "how often do you have to resist the urge to puke when you look at her? I mean look at her, she's disgusting, and she tries to hide it with tattoos but her entire body is gross."

"If ya weren't a girl," Murphy said calmly, "I'd 'ave knocked yer teeth out by now."

The entire gathering was clearly paying attention now.

"But, ye ARE a girl, so I can't exactly knock yer teeth in, plus I promised Jaii I'd be good. So. Listen 'ard, girl."

"I don't have time to listen to some drunk Irish idiot." Addison said calmly, "especially not one into incest."

That sent me over the edge into red hot rage.

"Don't you talk shit about them," I snarled, "shit talk me all you want, but if you say shit about them again..."

Addison rolled her eyes.

"You're too much of a coward. Besides, you're only showing how weak you are. Your parents didn't love you, your ex didn't love you... Hell I bet these two don't love you either," she sneered.

I knocked the sneer off her face with a solid punch. I would have done worse, but Murph pulled me back.

"She ain't worth it," he said, and turned to Addison. Just as he was about to speak, however, Connor cut in.

"Good shot," he smirked at me, them turned to Addison.

"Ya say all tha' shit about Jaii... But when I look at ya, I see an insecure little coward who always has to dramatise things or fake somethin' to get attention. Jaii here has our attention 'cause she's fuckin' amazing. Ya stomped all over 'er and she let ya. Things are gonna change. Cause she has us now, and anyone who wants ta hurt 'er, has to get through us. And trust me when I say that ain't gonna happen."

Addison, for once, had nothing to say.

"We're gonna go now," Connor finished, "rest of ya keep doin' whatever, god bless."

And without another word, he grabbed my free hand and together the three of us left the stunned group behind.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Thanks for coming with me," I said softly to Connor as I passed through the living room. He was sprawled on the couch in just his boxer shorts, watching Die Hard and drinking a beer.

"'S all good. Look, Jaii, I know ya ain't no angel, and ya've prob'ly given 'er some shit too. But the difference is she's always 'ad more people on 'er side. Ye've always been disadvantaged. T'night was just settlin' the score."

"I appreciate it," I set another beer on the coffee table for him, "I'm going to sleep."

"Sleep's code for yer gonna fuck ma brother," Connor smirked.

"Shuttup man," I kissed him and made my way down the hallway.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

I closed the bedroom door behind me, and by lamplight, I slipped out of the dress I had worn.

"I'm probably gonna have to go to court." I said grimly, "shouldn't of hit her."

Murphy, who was stretched lazily (and naked) on the bed, shrugged.

"Ya should 'ave and I'm glad ya did." He shrugged again, "I doubt she'll mess with ya again, now she knows 'bout me and Conn. She's stupid but she ain't that stupid. Ya prob'ly won't even 'ave ta go ta court. Now stop ya worryin' and get 'ere."

I kicked the dress across the room and un clipped my black lace bra, leaving me in just my lace barely-there panties.

"Leave 'em on."

Obeying him, I crawled into bed and straddled him, leaning down to kiss him, my hair tickling both of our faces. His arms circled me, pressing my body against him, my breasts firmly nestled against his chest. His tongue slowly explored my mouth, and I tasted whisky on his breath.

"You're drunk, Mr MacManus," I said, giggling as he kissed a line down my throat, lips tracing the upside-down cross on my sternum again.

"'M Irish," he informed me, "Ah don't get drunk."

"Liar," I bit his bottom lip, my hands wandering to his impressive arousal.

"Wha' are ya doin'?" He eyed me suspiciously. Without taking my eyes off him, I shimmied backwards until I was kneeling between his legs, and took him into my mouth. I'd done this only twice since getting involved with the brothers, and it was usually when the other was deep inside me.

I'd never done this when I was with just one of them, and we both knew that. It was almost an unspoken rule. A rule I was breaking.

Not that either of us were complaining; he groaned lightly, his dark hair falling in his eyes as I took his entire length into my mouth, my tongue tracing the underside of him, licking all the way to the head of his cock. I sucked gently on the tip, my tongue flicking the slit, lapping up the precum that was spilling onto my lips.

"Don'tcha dare make me cum in yer mouth." Murph growled, pulling my lips away from his cock.

"Ohh," I pouted, deliberately licking my lips, "but you taste soooo good."

He sat up too fast, knocking me backwards onto the bed. Without warning, he threw my legs over his shoulders and buried his face in my pussy, taking slow, deliberate licks at first, his tongue flicking my clit until I was trembling. I wondered if it was strange for him, to be doing this without his brother watching. Perhaps that made him bolder, because one thing I was certain of was this: the younger of the MacManus twins sure as hell knew how to eat pussy.

My hands gripped the sheets as I writhed and squirmed beneath him, my mouth making little "o" shapes when words and moans failed me.

"P-please," I stammered when he finally looked up at me.

"Please wha'?"

"Fuck me... Please... I need you..."

"Do ya? Or would ya rather it was ma brother doin this ta ya?" His tongue made slow circles on my clit.

"N-no!" I moaned, "please, I n-need you!"

He kissed my clit and then crawled up my body to capture my lips.

"Do ya?" He asked, almost solemnly, "cause we've broken a lotta rules baby."

"Please," I whimpered, wrapping my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me, "Murph, please..."

He reached between us, wrapped his hand around his cock and began to very precisely tease my dripping slit with the tip of his arousal.

"Please," I repeated, kissing him, "fuck me."

"Be honest with me an' ah might," he growled, his resolve breaking.

I knew what he wanted; he wanted to know if I'd broken the rules before. Whether Connor had been here first.

"This is a first," I whispered, "I didn't break no rules with Conn."

"Why ya breakin' em now then."

"Because I love you." The confession tumbled from nowhere.

"Ya love us both," he said.

"I do. But... Right now, I need you. I need you to make love to me." I felt vulnerable.

"Ah dunno if ah can do tha'," he said, "dunno if I'm a good enough man."

"Course you are," I kissed him, "please, Murph, I love you. I need you..."

He fisted a hand in my hair and kissed me hard before he entered me with a single thrust.

"Ohh!" I gasped at the feeling of him filling me.

"Mm, fuck," he groaned, "yer so fuckin' tight... Feel so fuckin' good..." He trailed off, words in English failing him as I lifted my hips, allowing him to thrust deeper and at a new angle.

"Ohh... Fuck... Fuucckkk... Mm... Ohh... Yeah... Yes... Yes... Like that..." I whimpered as he rolled, pulling me on top of him.

"Go on," he growled, "ride ma cock, baby. Show me ya love me."

I rolled my hips, my nails contracting on his chest as I did as he instructed.

"Yer gonna make me cum," he growled, pushing me off of him, "get on yer knees."

I did, spreading my legs for him, knowing I looked like a filthy whore in that moment. When he took me from behind, his hips slamming against my ass as his cock hit that sweet spot inside of me and, from the feel of it, the entrance to my womb, I couldn't contain my moans any longer.

"Ohh, fuuck, Murph... Mmmm... Like that... Ooooooohhhhhhh!" I cried, pushing against him, allowing him to fuck me deeper.

"Cum fer me, baby," he growled, his lilting Irish accent more pronounced with arousal.

"Y-yes..." I whined, "Ohhhh... Yes..."

My body exploded, my entire being became a supernova for a few moments as my entire body trembled with the force of the pleasure he was giving me.

He gripped my hips so hard I knew there would be bruises in the morning.

"'M gonna cum," he growled, and moments later I felt him pulsate inside me, expelling his warm, wet cum inside me.

There was a pause, a few moments of heavy breathing, then he pulled out of me and rolled onto his back. I could feel our juices dripping down my thighs, but I was too exhausted to do anything but collapse into his arms.

"Let's not tell Conn we broke the rules," he murmured into my ear.

"Agreed."

"Good. Ah like 'avin ya ta maself."

"Love you," I said softly.

"Love ya too."

Before I drifted off to sleep, I realised I'd broken the biggest rule of all. I'd allowed my emotions to take hold, charge ahead of me. I loved Connor, and I loved the sex we had. But I was starting to realise I was In Love with Murphy.

What the fuck was I gonna do?

Chapter 2: Chapter 2  
TWO SAINTS AND A SINNER PART 2

Thank you for reading, reviewing, etc. Welcome to part two.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I eased out of bed, pulled on a shirt - Murphy's shirt - and wandered down the hallway to the kitchen, passing Connor who was passed out in a drunken stupor on the couch. As I flicked the switch on the kettle, I tried not to think about the three rules that had been broken last night;

First, was the unspoken rule about foreplay- particularly, the unspoken rule about oral. We'd never really spoken about it, but it was a rule that oral was only meant to be used when all three of us were together.

The second rule regarded the levels of intimacy we were meant to keep stable: the triangle relationship worked only when there was a balance of equality. It was meant to stop any bonds becoming stronger than others.

The third rule was the biggest one; I was never meant to allow myself to choose a favourite, or fall In Love with either of them. Oh sure, I could love them both. But I couldn't fall In Love with one more than the other.

I sighed heavily. I'd broken the unholy trinity of rules all in one night, with very little thought to the consequences. Which had been fine, at first. Once I had been in Murphy's arms, I had forgotten the rules, the consequences, the issues that could arise.

The first and second rules had gone straight to hell, but perhaps I could redeem myself on the third one.

Leaving the kettle to heat the water, I snuck back into the living room where Connor was sleeping. Hoping my fingers weren't too cold, I smirked at the sight of his morning arousal. Slipping my hand into his shorts, I freed his cock from its confines and took him into the warm heat of my mouth, trying to resist the urge to moan when I realised how good he tasted. He didn't wake until I took him fully into my mouth, flicking my tongue along his length.

His hands fisted into my hair and he groaned.

"Fuck..."

I tried to convey a 'good morning' with my eyes, not wanting to pause my task to speak, pursing my lips around the head of his cock, sucking lightly then harder, trailing little circles over the slit with my tongue. I lapped at the precum that leaked from him before I took his length back fully into my mouth again.

His left hand fisted firmly in my hair, his right shoved his hair out of his eyes as he groaned again, incoherent moans and curses. I sucked harder, wanting him to cum, needing to make him feel good. It didn't take him long to oblige; he went to pull out but I gave a tiny shake of my head and he came in my mouth, groaning as I licked him clean.

"Wha' th' fuck girl?" He growled as I released him and licked my lips.

"Did I disappoint?" I asked.

"Nah. Why th' fuck 'aven't ya done tha' before?"

I shrugged.

He pulled me up onto his lap, kissed me deeply, his tongue exploring my mouth thoroughly. I moaned against his mouth, my hands buried in his blonde hair.

"Wha's tha for?" He asked when I broke away, referring to my prior actions.

"I, umm..." I didn't want to tell him what had happened between Murph and I last night. I mean, the older MacManus brother knew that I'd been fucking his brother, but I didn't want him to know I'd broken the oral 'rule'.

"Ya know ah owe yeh now..." Connor's eyes darkened with lust.

"Huh? Oh, um, no, it's fine," I said, although to be fair I WAS kind do intrigued - I really wanted to know if Conn was any better at this than Murph.

Lucky for me he didn't listen to my halfassed attempt at turning him down; I found myself pressed into the couch, my legs tossed over his shoulders, his blue eyes looking up at me as his mouth caressed the most intimate parts of my body.

He was like a starving man, tasting the sweetest honey for the first time. His tongue lapped at me, nipping and sucking on my clit until I squirmed and moaned, my hands tugging on his hair.

Fuck. He WAS better.

I tugged on his hair until he looked up at me.

"Get up here and fuck me," I ordered.

He smirked, licked his lips.

"Yes ma'am." He crawled up my body, capturing my lips to muffle my moans as he slid into me. I tried not to notice the subtle differences between the brothers, but it hadn't escaped my notice that Conn was bigger than his brother.

I was so used to rough passion from both of them; lazy, sleepy, morning sex, however, was something I could get used to. One of his hands settled on my waist, the other clasped my left hand, a strangely romantic gesture as he kissed me and murmured sweet and filthy words in my ears.

"Mm... Fuck lass... Yer so fuckin' tight... So beautiful..." He groaned. I whimpered, lifting my hips to meet his slow, deep thrusts.

"Oh, Conn... Ohh... Mmm... Oh my god..." I moaned, my free hand fisting into his blonde hair as his cock hit that sweet spot deep inside me with every thrust.

"Tha's it," he urged, "cum fer me."

The hand on my waist gripped me tighter, allowing him to pull me onto him a little harder, a little deeper.

I could feel my entire body shaking and trembling as I hit my peak, moaning his name, my hand leaving his to rake up his back. My body still quaking, I gently bit down on his collarbone, kissing a line to the tattoo on his neck.

"I'm gonna cum," he groaned into my ear, biting down on my neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

"Oh, my god, Conn," I whimpered, "I want you... I need you to cum inside me, baby..."

My words sent him over the edge; I felt him pulsate inside me, spilling his release.

"Fuckin' love ya, baby.." He murmured, kissing the love bite on my neck.

"Love you more." I whispered back as he collapsed on top of me. I stroked his beautiful golden hair, my free hand tracing his muscles.

They were both gorgeous, these dangerous, sexy Irish men. They both made me weak in the knees. And I loved them both, a fact I knew they wouldn't be happy with. Eventually I would have to choose one of them, and when I did, it wouldn't be pretty.

"Ya 'avin fun there?" Connor asked, amusement rife in his lovely accent.

"I love your hair," I sheepishly explained.

He laughed.

"Th' fuck?"

I pouted, "don't make fun of me."

"Cute lil thing," he bopped my nose and I kissed him.

Yeah. I loved them both... I was double screwed.

Chapter 3: Chapter 3  
TWO SAINTS AND A SINNER ch 3

Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews and comments and stuff. I'm taking this in a fluffier sort of direction as well as personal growth. The main female character will be growing as a person and learning to not be so shy and how to find better friends... So enter the college scene. The "who she chooses" plot thred is resolved here with an opening for the brother she doesn't choose to find romance with a new character... Anyway, enough of my talk. I hope you all like this!

Three days after the party, I woke from a hungover stupor to the annoying sound of my crappy phone making noise. I grabbed it and glanced at the name. Crap, I had a message from Luke AND one from Daisy. Double crap.

"Jaii, your friends were pretty fucking rad! Thanks for showing up and for the card!" - Luke.

I grinned; I'd put a j-bag inside his birthday card. Luke smoked more pot than a hippy in the eighties. My grin wiped off my face when I opened Daisy's text.

"What the FUCK is wrong with you?! Your friends scared the shit out of Addy and I heard you hit her?! Jesus Christ, Jaii, I don't want shit to do with you OR your friends anymore."

Ah, great. I sighed. Not like I hadn't known there wouldn't be repercussions, but still. I sighed. At least it wasn't any kind of legal ramifications. I tossed my phone at the wall. It hit its mark with a resounding thud, but it didn't break. Fucking Nokias.

Unfortunately, the sound woke the twins, who were sleeping on either side of me.

"Wha' da fuck wassat?" Murph asked sleepily, whereas Conn grabbed his gun from under the bed and sat bolt upright.

I put a cautious hand on his back.

"We aren't being robbed, it's okay," I soothed, then I blushed, "I sorta, uh... Threw my phone at the wall..."

Satisfied that there wasn't any violence to be done, Murphy promptly went back to sleep, snoring slightly.

Connor replaced his gun and retrieved my cell phone. There was no point telling him not to check the messages - anything causing anger or unhappiness in me was usually rooted out swiftly, and if necessary, disposed of.

"Daisy... Ain't she meant ta be ya friend?" Conn placed my cell phone on the night stand and wrapped me in his arms. He was warm and strong, something I needed right now.

"Not anymore, I guess," I shrugged, trying to act like it wasn't bothering me. It was.

"Oi. Anyone who thinks y'aren't a good person, an' a good friend, ain't worth ya time." Connor informed me, then he smirked, "though o' course, ah might be a bit biased..."

"Oh, shut up," I yawned, taking a halfhearted swing at him. He caught my fist midair, before it even got close to making contact with his shoulder.

"Awh, Jaii, c'mon..." He teased, holding me tighter, pulling me back down onto the mattress.

I didn't want to speak for a while; I had the peculiar thought that if I tried to speak, I would cry.

I was so sick of people from school still impacting my life. I knew it was stupid, that I should just cut them loose, but I had this stupid habit of keeping toxic people around just so I wouldn't be alone.

"Hey," Conn nudged me, "y'okay?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

"Ya so full ah shit," he muttered, stroking my hair, "don'tcha worry 'bout them. They ain't worth ya time."

"But... They ARE."

"They ain't. Anyone who drops ya like trash every time ya do somethin' that ain't playin' by their 'rules'... Ain't worth ya time." He informed me.

I sighed. I knew he was right, it was just really weird. I'd never really stood up to anyone from school before. Well. I'd stood up to Addison once, at the end of senior year. The smack-in-the-face at the party didn't really count. I'd only hit her because she'd started on the boys.

"Seriously, lass. Jus' cut 'em all loose." Conn advised, passing me my phone. I nodded, taking the phone. I opened my Facebook app, went into my friends list, and methodically deleted approximately fifty-nine people.

"Much better," I said, chucking the phone back to the end of the bed, "now let's go back to sleep."

He allowed me to sleep, and I did, drifting off again comfortably.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I woke alone in the bed to the smell of coffee. Conn was standing over me, holding a tray containing a mug of coffee, and a plate of what looked like pancakes.

"These things are a fuckin' pain ta make," he informed me.

"Why'd you make them then?" I asked, rolling my eyes, "there was pre-made pancakes in the pantry..."

He shrugged, "Ya had tha' packet stuff, thought that'd be alrigh'..."

I giggled; neither of the twins were very adept at cooking anything except Irish food, so the fact that he'd made an attempt was lovely.

He'd put strawberries and chocolate on the pancakes too, which we shared, sitting side-by-side on the bed.

"Where's Murph?" I asked, mouth full of food.

Conn's reply was muffled, but it sounded a lot like 'job interview'.

"Where at?"

"Nightfill at some grocery store. Told 'im I ain't doin' tha shite." Conn shrugged.

"You really should get a job," I informed him, "you can't keep lurking at my college whenever I'm there. You scare people."

"They leave ya alone, don't they?"

"Well. Yeah... It's just hard to make new friends when you scare people off..." I mumbled. Not that I really needed any friends.

"Ah can stay home if ya want," Conn offered, looking a little unhappy.

"I'd rather not. I mean, when you're not there, I've got nobody to talk to..."

"Jaii.. Ya never gonna make new friends who ain't fuckheads if ah scare them. Tell ya what... Ah'll go at the college gym tomorrow and ya go ta class. Make some friends, a'right?" He punctuated the sentence with puppy eyes. Damn it.

I was cripplingly shy, and socially awkward to boot, but maybe I COULD make some new friends...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next morning, Conn drove me to college. We'd left Murph at home, sleeping. He'd gotten the nightfill job, not as a shelf-stocker, but as a security guard. His first shift was tonight.

It didn't feel at all weird when, once the car was parked and I'd paid the parking feel we walked into the campus hand-in-hand. As usual, Connor walked me to my classroom.

"I'll see you in three hours," I said, and he nodded.

"Ya'll be fine. Make some friends!" He sounded like my goddamned parent. Still, the kiss he planted on my lips was anything but parental (or friendly for that matter).

When he finally let me go, I stared after him as he strode off in the direction of the gym, before finally entering the mostly empty classroom.

As usual, I took the corner seat.

However, today, something unusual happened. One of the other girls in the class - a little brunette with a friendly smile - moved her books and bag to my table.

"Mind if I sit?"

"Um.. Sure," I shrugged.

"You usually sit all by yourself, right? I mean, I'd have come and sat with y'all before. But your boyfriend is super scary..." She paused, "not to mention super hot, you're so lucky!"

I wasn't quite sure what to make of her. Around people I was comfortable with, I could be an extrovert.

"You don't say much," the girl commented, "I'm Sammi, by the way. And you are-?"

"Umm.. I'm Jaii..."

"That your real name?"

"No... I kinda made it up, using some of my middle name and some of my first name..."

"Sweet. I'm surprised your boyfriend was never kicked out of here, to be honest. Then again. He looks like some sort of secret service dude, so I bet nobody really wanted to kick him out." She shrugged.

I floundered for something to say, Connor's "make some friends" ringing in my head. So eventually, I stuck to basics:

"What's your major?" I didn't think she'd be very amused by my question, but she answered anyway.

"Social work. Yours?"

"International relations..." I managed.

"Sweet! Learning any languages?"

"Um, I'm sub-majoring in French..."

"Awesome!" She paused, then said, "so is your boyfriend an FBI agent or something?"

I blushed. "No, he's just... Um... Super protective, I guess. I was bullied a lot in high school and I don't really have any friends here..."

"Awh, that's sweet," Sammi grinned at me and then added, "and we're totally friends now."

I couldn't help but grin at her, and then a small idea popped into my brain. The solution to the Conn-or-Murph problem. I mean... I was entirely certain I wanted to be with Connor exclusively. Which presented the problem of whether Murph would get upset or angry... Not if I could find him a girlfriend too...

"You know," I said casually to my new friend, "my man... He has a twin brother, Y'know..."

Sammi perked up noticeably. Yep. This was gonna work out just fine.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

At the end of class, Connor was waiting patiently outside the door, his hair slicked back from the shower he'd obviously just taken.

"Hey," he gave me a long, lingering kiss, then glanced over my shoulder to where Sammi was standing.

"This is Sammi," I said, "we're gonna do some studying back home, plus, I thought she'd like to meet Murph..." I gave Connor a significant look, enjoying the slight eye-widening as he caught on.

"Are ya fuckin' tellin' me ya choose me?" He growled into my ear, and I nodded.

"It was always you." I murmured, "but let's not talk about this here."

He agreed, and the three of us walked off to the car, Sammi and I talking about class.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 4: Chapter 4  
TWO SAINTS AND A SINNER 4

\- this chapter will have a different character POV later on. Just a heads up.

JAII

Sammi spread her books over the table, Connor set the coffee machine going, and I hollered down the hall for Murph.

The younger MacManus twin stumbled into the kitchen about ten minutes later, as Sammi and I were poring over pointless books about pointless shit.

Ignoring the coffee pot, Murph went straight for the whisky. He also seemed to be ignoring the fact that I was sitting on Connor's lap.

"Jaii?" He spoke finally.

"Yeah?"

"Why da fuck is dere another girl in ta house?" Murph asked, eyeing Sammi with interest.

"I'm Sammi," the aforementioned girl proclaimed, "Jaii's friend."

Murph eyed her, looking her up and down, apparently liking what he was seeing. I half-expected to be annoyed, and whilst I felt a slight twinge of jealousy, I had to remind myself that I had chosen Conn. The decision had kind of just... Happened...

So I quashed the little twinge of jealousy, and watched as they began to flirt conspicuously, all pretence of studying vanishing.

With both Murph and Sammi distracted, talking and flirting, Conn tried - and succeeded - to catch my attention. I felt his lips on my neck and I tried - and failed - to resist shivering.

"Couch, now," I murmured, standing up and pulling him with me. Pausing only to close the kitchen door, we made our way to the couch. He pulled me onto his lap, where I settled comfortably, like a cat, as he kissed me in a way that certainly wasn't meant to be friendly.

"So, ya chose me, lass?" He murmured against my lips as his hands roamed my body.

"Course I did," I scoffed, "it's always been you, Conn, always..." I trailed off, my fingers deftly unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his jeans.

"Yeh gonna fuck me, right 'ere, when anyone could walk in?" He asked, though I could feel him growing harder at the thought.

"Mmmhmm," I purred, "I'm gonna fuck you right here, I don't care who sees... I'm gonna ride your cock so good, baby..."

His big, rough hand smacked my ass. I gave a little yelp of surprise, which soon turned into a moan when he pulled my shirt off and began to suck on my nipples, hands cupping my breasts.

He paused only to let me tear his shirt off of him, my nails raking down his ridiculously muscled chest.

"Fuck," I mumbled, "the gym REALLY works for you."

He grinned, big hands still palming my breasts. His grin turned into a lazy expression of pleasure when my hands slid lower, slipping down his jeans.

"Mmm... Ah gotta lil problem ah need ya help wit', lass..." His accent thickened as my hand stroked his long, hard shaft.

"Baby, that's not a little problem," I smirked, knowing he liked my dirty talk.

"Wha' is it, then?" He played along perfectly. I slid from his lap onto the carpet between his legs, managing to tug off my skirt almost gracefully on my way down. My lips were centimetres from the head of his cock.

"I'd say..." I paused the tip of my tongue flicking out to tease him, "it's a big problem. A big, thick, delicious problem..."

And before he could say another word in response to mine, I lowered my mouth to him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

SAMMI.

It hadn't escaped my notice that Jaii and Connor had left the kitchen and closed the door behind them. From the muffled groans emitting from the living room, I could get a pretty good idea of what they were doing.

Murphy, who was, in my opinion, the sexier brother, looked almost embarrassed.

"Sorry 'bout them... Ain't decent, ah know..."

I smirked. This guy was hot. And single.

"Why don't we just join them in being indecent?" I suggested innocently, standing up, running my nails over the kitchen table.

To my amusement, he smirked.

"Wha' d'yeh 'ave in mind?"

God daaaaamn, but his accent was fucking sexy.

"This table looks quite sturdy..." I trailed off.

"'S a fuck ugly table... Migh' break it..." Murphy grinned. Yep, I was gonna kiss those lips.

I hoisted myself up onto the table and smirked.

"So quit looking at me and c'mere, big boy..."

His hands wrapped in my hair and he crushed his mouth to mine. His tongue roamed my mouth, and I allowed him to think he had control for a moment before I fought back.

As he kissed me, his hands roamed my body, removing my shirt and bra, unbuttoning my shorts... Before I even realised it, I was naked beneath him. His lips moved from mine to my neck, trailing down to my breasts, where his tongue teased the little bars in my nipples. My hands fisted in his dark hair, a moan tearing from my lips.

"Oh, fuck..."

He gently pushed me back so I was laying on the table; his lips traveled lower, to my navel, lower still, until he was kneeling between my legs, hands on my hips.

I knew what was coming but it still didn't prepare me for how skilful his mouth was.

My back arched, my hips raised as I desperately tried to seek closer proximity. His tongue teased my slit, traced lazy circles on my swollen clit, and finally, FINALLY, his tongue dipped inside me.

"Oh my god!"

His tongue returned to its teasing path, but he slid two thick fingers inside me, stroking, beckoning, hitting the sweet spot deep inside me each time.

"Oh, fuck! Ohhhh, FUCK! Murphy, please... Get up here right fucking now and fuck me!" I begged.

He obliged, tugging down his jeans with one hand, the other still busy. For a moment, I wasn't sure whether he'd climb onto the table or not. I soon found out; he was still standing.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, getting a glimpse of how big - and thick - he was before he slid into me with one swift movement, the tip of him hitting my cervix.

"Oh my fuck..." I managed, "you're so big..."

He smirked, "eight an' a half inches, baby, an' thick too... Yeh gonna like this..."

He was right, I could feel every single inch of him as he thrust into me, hands on my waist. Hell, I could feel every goddamn vein on his thick length as he thrust slow and deep.

"Fuck me hard," I said as I lifted my hips, "fuck me hard like I know you want to..."

He didn't reply, unless of course something between a groan and a grunt of pleasure counts as a reply. He did as I demanded though, his movements becoming rough, hard, and calculated. This was how he fucked, and I loved it. I could feel my body tensing, coiled to release.

"C'mon an' cum fer me..." Murphy groaned into my ear, "lemme see wha' ma cock does ta yeh..."

I tried to hold on, trust me, I did, but it was so difficult when he knew exactly what he was doing. When he brought one leg up to rest on the table, the new angle sent me over the edge.

"Oh my god... Oh fuck... Oh, Murphy! Oh! Right there... Yes... Ohhhh!" I lost track of what I was screaming and how loud I was screaming it. All I could feel was my walls contracting around him, his cock moving inside me, pulsating, throbbing... He groaned and I felt him cum inside me, his body shaking. There was an odd noise, and I realised the table legs had given out... Ah, fuck.

"Well, fuck..." He murmured after a while of trying to catch our breath, "we should do tha' again, lass!"

"Oh, fuck yeah," I agreed, nuzzling into him for a moment before we began to look for our clothes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

JAII

I could hear the sounds coming from the kitchen, but I ignored them, focused solely on Connor. God, his cock tasted so good.

When his hand in my hair jerked my head up, I knew he was running out of patience. He pulled me back into his lap, spreading my thighs with his knee and lining himself up with my entrance.

I licked my lips, loving the slightly salty taste of his precum on my tongue.

"Yeh such a dirty fuckin' bitch," Conn groaned as I lowered myself onto his length, whimpering as my pussy stretched slightly to accommodate his length and thickness.

"You love it," I teased, playing with my breasts as I began to ride him. He swatted at my hands.

"Oi," he growled, biting my neck, "only ah get ta touch dem pretty titties righ' now..."

I sighed as his hands replaced mine. I looped my arms around his neck and rode him a little faster, whimpers and moans escaping my lips as his hands returned to my waist and he began to roughly thrust up into me.

"Oh my god, Connor!" I moaned, nails digging into his back as his cock hit the sweet spot deep inside me, one hand reaching between us to stroke my clit.

I didn't last long at all, and neither did he. Just as my inner walls clamped around him, I felt him throbbing inside me, every vein in his thick member pulsing as my pussy milked him.

"Fuck," he groaned, head on my shoulder, "ah fuckin' love yeh."

"I love you too," I managed, breathless.

Just then, the kitchen door opened, revealing Sammi and Murph, who was, I noticed, shirtless. Both were a little dishevelled. Conn wrapped his arms around me to spare my friend from having to see my boobs.

"Well," I said, attempting to sound light, "this is awkward."

"Don't see why, we were just doing the same shit in there," Sammi jerked a thumb to the kitchen.

I couldn't help but grin. Connor, however, was not amused.

"Did yeh break the fuckin' table?"

Murph avoided his eyes.

"Fer fuck sake!"

Sammi and I exchanged grins.


End file.
